


Boredom

by AmmyOkami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: Not long time ago you were one of Daud’s loyal underlings. After his disappearance you smuggle yourself into the royal court. You prepare yourself to fight Corvo soon, thinking he actually killed Daud. The Outsider is interested in you, bestows you with his powers, but you are not interested in him or his powers. You enter the Void for the third time now, and still you didn’t use your new gained magical skills - much to the Outsider’s chagrin. It bores him and he hates boredom...Set after the Low Chaos Ending





	

 

You rubbed your eyes, blinked a few times then before you opened your eyes completely. Breathing became a bit harder, an unknown emptiness spread in your heart. The blue shades of this place seemed so surreal, like oil paints they inked the sky. No warmth. No cold. It felt heavy and not heavy. There was only one place like this. You sighed deeply.

“Again…“

It was now the third time you entered the Void, but you were not less impressed - and frightened. The floating islands, the whales… Scenes of your past and the present manifested here: a heated discussion with Daud, empress Emily on the throne, Corvo right next to her, part of your chambers in the Kaldwin castle, the kitchen, silverware and trays, wine decanters and the most exquisite glasses…

Years passed and Emily became a generous and beautiful empress, just like her mother was. The epidemic was nearly forgotten, your grudge against Corvo wasn’t. Your master, Daud, vanished and Corvo was the reason for his disappearance - his death. Of this you were sure of.

You remembered patrolling together with another Whaler.  `The assassin` broke in, knocked you and the others out. Until this day you wondered why he allowed you to stay alive. Maybe… Maybe Daud was still somewhere, breathing? But was Corvo’s heart big enough to forgive him? He was the one who rammed the sword into Jessamine’s chest after all. The cold blade must have cut through her flesh, her heart, like butter. You needed answers and you’d get them! Therefore you smuggled yourself into the royal court, masqueraded as a maid.

That's when you witnessed the Void for the very first time and met him: The Outsider.

The Outsider… You marked him… it… down as a old wive’s tale. Until the fateful day you met Daud. He helped you escaping the streets, offered you a shelter, food, a chance - a new life. From him you learned that the Outsider was real and no fairytale. Often you pondered how it would be to meet this ethereal presence.

And now you were here, facing that divine entity once more.

“You surprise me, ________. Not even once you used your new gained powers. You ignore runes and bone charms.“ He wrinkled his nose. “You ignore my shrines, my whispers.“ Silence fell upon the both of you. Why should you bestow this... thing with an answer?

“The man you think of your enemy can’t be beaten with normal manpower.“

His calm and hypnotizing voice resounded in your ears, caused you goosebumps. It always did. Without saying a word you stared at him. The leeriness in your eyes amused the Outsider.

“You’ll need my power if you want to defeat Corvo. You do know he wears my mark, don’t you? Or are you ignoring this as well?“

His head turned to the side and for a moment you drank in in his prominent profile, inhaled his mysterious beauty. Quickly you regained your composure. These bored arrogance of his let your blood rush through your veins. Gritting your teeth you snarled, “I don’t need your help.“

“Why so angry?“ the Outsider sneered. ”You should thank me? Show me your appreciation.”

“Your powers didn’t help Daud,“ you scoffed.

The Outsider’s chuckle turned into a guffaw.

“I see. You think his failure is my fault.“

Your eyes became angry slits. How dared he talking this way with you?!

“You…“

In the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of you, his nose almost touched yours. For the very first time you could see him directly into the endless depths of his black eyes.

“You underestimate Corvo, ________. There’s a reason why he was and now is the empress’s bodyguard. You shouldn’t wait too long for your next step.“

“All you do is causing chaos! I surely won’t listen to you!“

Cold large hands framed your face. His icy energy pierced through your skin, crawled down your spine, turned warm in your belly, hot between your thighs. 

What… Why..? How could he make you feel like this just by a simple touch? 

“You are interesting, ________. I grant you the power of what you and your kind  call `magic`, powers other people would kill for, and you don’t make use of it.“

“I don’t need it! I don’t need you!“ you exclaimed, your voice drenched in haughtiness.

“You used my powers while you served Daud.“

“HE gave me these powers!“

The Outsider’s voice was sharp now, lashed like the waves against a boat on a stormy sea.

“And HE got them powers from me, ________.“

You opened your mouth, however, all the words that wanted to escape your lips stuck in your throat. The pale man’s haunting voice reached your ears.

“You are some arrogant human being.“

“Look who’s talking!“ you scoffed.

“I am not human. Not anymore.“

“I don’t care who or what you are. W-What you were.“

Your breath hitched as he drew closer, his lips so near yours. You sensed his lips curling up into a smug smirk. You wondered what you’d see if human eyes looked at you now.

Anger? Amusement? Greed? Lust? Was he even capable of these emotions? Well, amusement you were certain of…

Eyes were like an open book to you. Already in your childhood you learned to read the language of one’s eyes. Noticing people’s emotions just by looking into them often helped you to make the right decisions and to reach and eliminate your targets fast and clean - without a trace. True, you always used Daud’s… the Outsider’s powers for your missions, but…

“In thousands of years you are the first one rejecting my gift.“

“S-Stop… touching me.“

The words didn’t flow out with ease. His touch was confusing. Cold and hot at the same time. It burned on your skin.

“Your voice is shaking. Your lips are trembling and your eyes are gleaming. I saw men and women reacting this way before. My touch isn’t that appalling to you.“

Angrily you pushed him back. His impudence wasn’t the only reason why you felt so irate. You were mad at yourself, knowing what he said was true. The feeling of his hands on your skin WASN’T appalling. A strange feeling? Yes. Appalling? No. Good? Yes…

The burning sensation appeared anew as he grabbed you wrist. Abruptly you stopped, turned and faced his direction, ready to do whatever it took to escape his grip. He was gone! Where was he..?  
Once again you turned around, let out a shocked and surprised gasp.

One hand of his touched your hips, the other the small of your back. He tugged you closer, your breasts pressed against his hard chest. He looked down at you, his unfathomable black orbs seemed to absorb every of your thoughts, your emotions.

You couldn’t take your eyes away from him, felt as if a spell was falling upon your trembling form, your mind. How could you feel now this odd and shameful attraction towards this supernatural being? How was this possible? He knew, didn’t he…?

He placed his finger under your chin, lifted it.

“I forgot,“ he started to speak, causing a strong trembling of your body, “the taste of a kiss. Can you remember?“

Your glare vanished, your gaze softened.

You didn’t…. didn't remember the taste of a kiss, less the feeling of a man filling you. All these years you concentrated on your missions, ignored the needs of your body, of your soul. The leers of the men bounced off of you.

“That’s what I thought,“ the Outsider gloated. “You think you are illegible, an enigma no one can solve. But you are so far away from it. I read you. I decipher you. I see you.“

The Outsider bent down, captured your lips with his. Your eyes widened for a short moment, but then you gave in, allowed him to take control. He tasted more delicious than the best wine in the whole kingdom, bittersweet - like a beautiful but painful old memory. So real yet not palpable. 

You felt the tip of his tongue tracing the curves of your mouth and without hesitation you granted him entrance. He chuckled lowly. Clearly he relished this victory over you. Gently he nibbled on your lips, elicited an impatient faint moan of yours.

Your eyes shot open, futile was your attempt to push him away as he unzipped your trousers. His hand wandered underneath your slip, found the throbbing pearl between your soft thighs. You seized his hand.

“No… Stop….“

He swallowed your silent pleas, let you savor his taste as he shoved his tongue between your lips. Your body stiffened, your grip around his hand loosened. What was it that made you surrender to him so easily? 

Throaty moans of yours stroked his ears and he laughed quietly. How easy people were… And still… You were different, not at all one of these boring hollow creatures, covered in a fragile shell. There was so much more hidden in your heart... Something even he wasn't able to grasp. Humans like you were rare. 

You threw your head back, voiced your pleasure when he plunged a finger into you.

“You always took lives without hesitation, watched rats, starving kids and men gnawing flesh from bones. You experienced the horrors of the plague. You never hesitated when you had a mission.“

He bit your jaw, pushed deeper. In a state of intoxication and rapture ground your hips against him, offered yourself to him. Would a normal man be able to coax out these sensations of you?

“Why is it different with Corvo? What makes him so special?“

You felt his tongue on your neck, your earlobe. Did you hear a hint of jealousy in his voice? Disappointment? Maybe your mind was just playing tricks on you? With your eyes open now, you gazed the painted sky. Blue mingled with a color of violet and red now, the Outsider’s voice merged with the wale’s cries, the sound of the sea.

The Outsider watched your reaction with keen interest.

“Wearing my mark is a great honor,“ he purred. 

His voice sounded dull in your ears. Enraptured your clenched his clothes. With ease could his digits glide in an out your wet heat. Your arousal, your warmth and the way you gave in to his endearments had a certain effect on him. Your lovely breasts rubbed so teasingly against his body. How good must it feel… your bare soft flesh against his naked skin… Oh, and the hot and sticky feeling on his fingers… A long forgotten feeling awakened slowly in him: desire.

His teeth bored into the sensitive flesh of your neck. You closed your eyes again, became bold enough to let your hand travel to his crotch. Heat flushed through your body, let your face glow. You whimpered a please, feeling his growing length let you crave for more. Your gaze met. The hint of a smile crossed his face and you understood: he was not willing to give you what you needed. Not yet.

In frustration you bit your lower lip. His hand entwined with your hair. He pulled on it - a sharp tug. Still he stroked you with such intensity, it took your breath away.

“Look at me.“

It almost sounded like a threat. You did and the darkness you witnessed in his eyes let you quiver in fear and excitement. A thin layer of sweat covered your forehead already. You palmed his neck, allowed your fingers to move to the nape of his neck and further up his thick hair. In a trance-like state rocked your hips, made sure that every inch of his fingers dived into you.

The tips of your noses touched. He opened your mouth, but didn’t say anything. Keeping your eyes open proved to be difficult. What he was doing with you was indescribable. Did you ever feel this way?

How could he stay so damn calm? You cursed him, his patience, his control over you. Every other man would have emptied himself inside of you already. Not him. But then again… he wasn’t human…

The Outsider felt you clamping your thighs together. Good...

You were close. So close… Just a bit more… Just a bit… You moaned shamelessly, begged for more as you could feel the wave of your orgasm reaching you.

“No, please…!“ you whimpered desperately as he withdrew. He hushed you, putting a - from your juices - glistening finger in front of your mouth.

“I’ll give you a new ability.“

The mark on your hand started to gleam. It burned, hurt whilst he was etching the new power into your bones.

He kissed you or so you hoped he’d do. You leant forward, wanted to taste his lips again. His sudden disinterest was so frustrating and painful. A faint sting bored through your heart.

“From now on you can enter the Void whenever you please.“ He grinned. “Whenever you need me.“

Now he kissed you, long and so full with passion. The fire between your legs grew bigger again. You needed it… needed him… so… badly…

“Now go back. It’s dawning already. But don’t,“ he nibbled your earlobe before he continued talking, “Don’t dare to come back before you didn’t use the powers I granted you.“

Your eyes shot open. The crimson light of the morning sun crawled through the window, tickled your nose. A rooster crowed in the distance, the delicious smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. 

Here you were, back in your chambers. Thank goodness you had a room all for yourself. The delightful prickle between your legs still throbbed. Biting your finger you spread your legs, let your hand sneak underneath your panty to continue what the Outsider started.

Your thoughts drifted back to him. Rubbing your clit, entering your wet pussy over and over again let you quickly reach a short and hard climax. Your body spasmed, relaxed only moments afterwards.

Panting heavily you rolled to the side, hit your pillow.

The Outsider wanted you to use his powers so badly, huh? You were right, the only thing he was doing WAS causing chaos. He was bored, wanted a show. You would return to the Void. To him. You smirked mischievously. You’d still follow your plan, not the Outsider’s. Let’s see what would happen if you entered the Void again - without using your magical skills even once. Soon you’d know. Very soon…


End file.
